


Nothing Feels Better Than This

by JaredSamalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Baby Sam Winchester, Age Play, Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Baby Sam Winchester, Breastfeeding, Castiel can breastfeed, Cutesy, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Infantilism, Little Sam Winchester, Male Lactation, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sam Winchester Wears a Diaper, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: *Requested*Sam and Castiel have been age playing for a few months now, Castiel is so in love with his little boy. What happens when Castiel wants to be closer by introducing breastfeeding into their routine?
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181





	Nothing Feels Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested through tumblr anonymously, if you want to request anything feel free to leave a comment or send me an ask on Tumblr. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> http://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/

Sam and Castiel had been age playing for five months now. It started as a stress reliever for Sam after Castiel saw how much everything was weighing him down. The pair managed to get together at least two times a week but Castiel always tried to push for longer. Dean had no idea what was going on between the two of them, assuming they were together but weren’t ready to talk. 

Castiel loved when Sam was little, the baby depended on him for everything. Sam’s age was mostly 1-2, he could talk in broken sentences, sometimes just preferring to babble away to his toys or to Castiel, his best friend was a stuffed bee that he called Buzz, a gift that was well received from Castiel. Castiel made sure he was well fed; bottles were Sam’s go to but he made sure his little boy ate some snacks throughout the day. 

One thing Sam had been against, but Castiel knew deep down his boy wanted, was diapers. It had taken two months, and many, many accidents, for Sam to admit with tears flowing freely down his red cheeks that he wanted diapers. Castiel had been thrilled, he loved taking care of his little boy and this was just another way he was able to do that. In the beginning diaper changes brought Sam out of his headspace, not fully but enough for Cas to know he was dealing with Big Sam, but after three months of continued use with Castiel not showing any signs of disgust or anger Sam didn’t raise an eyebrow anymore, preferring to talk with Buzz or become fascinated by his feet.

It was when they were dealing with a witch that Castiel came across a spell in one of the many books stored in the bunker. He read it and was interested immediately but he made himself turn the page and eventually put the book back before moving on to the next. Sam, Dean and him where sat in the library, all researching for a counter spell used by a witch. Well Sam and Dean were researching, Castiel’s mind was now focused solely on the spell he found. 

A crystal that would be easy enough for Castiel to find and a few chanted words was all it would take.

The thought of Little Sam attached to his chest, suckling away at his nipple and getting his food from Castiel. It was something that he had never thought about but he got the most joy out of providing for Sam, having his little boy so dependent on him, being about to look after him and this would only strengthen that joy and the bond he and Sam had.

It wouldn’t hurt either of them if Castiel tried it, if it didn’t work then it didn’t work, but if it did then Castiel knew it could only be a good thing for them.

-

-

-

The witch was dealt with and it gave Castiel more free time to give more thought to his idea. He already knew he wanted to do it, more than anything, but was unsure how to bring it up to Sam. He had the crystal in his possession and knew the words he had to chant of by heart by now.

He could try it and if it worked, he could discuss it with Sam. No point bringing something like this up if there wouldn’t be any outcome at all. Castiel knew he was stalling; knew he was scared that Sam would reject this idea and think Castiel to be a freak for even suggesting it. He couldn’t help it though, that wide, adoring look Little Sam had when he looked at Castiel, like the man was the most important person in the world made his heart ache each time he saw it. He knew weeks into starting this with Sam that the baby had him wrapped around his finger and he would do anything for him, not that he wouldn’t of before but this only made that feeling stronger.

With a sigh Castiel wondered the bunker and came across one of the many empty rooms. Castiel managed to create a nursery and playroom in two rooms of the bunker for Little Sam to enjoy, warded strongly so Dean didn’t come across it. Once he got to a room that seemed to be another smaller study he sat down heavily and chanted the words. 

-

-

-

Sam was getting restless. 

The increase in hunts meant the trio had spent more time in motels than the bunker but they were finally going back home. Sam could feel the pull, all he wanted to do was let his little side take over but he knew he couldn’t until he was safe in the bunker with Castiel. 

“What’s up with you?” Dean asked after Sam squirmed in his seat for the fifteenth time.

“Nothin’, sorry, just tired.” Sam said causing Dean to hum in agreement, he was tired too and just wanted to clasp into his bed and sleep for a week. Castiel, who was sat in the back quietly observing Sam, heard the whine in the boy’s voice and knew they wouldn’t have much longer before Little Sam made himself known and silently begged Dean to drive faster.

The past few days had been tough for the angel who wasn’t use to feeling pain. The spell it seemed had worked, he found his nipples leaking throughout the day, leaving wet patches on the white dress shirt which he constantly had to fix. His breast had enlarged slightly, not enough to be noticed through his clothes but still noticeable if he undressed. The increase in milk to his nipples hurt and he prayed to anyone that was listening that Sam would agree because he needed this.

  
  
  


-

-

-

“I don’t know about you two but I’m not leaving my bed for the next few days.” Dean told them as he swung his bag onto his shoulder, throwing a quick goodbye to them as he entered the bunker.

Sam stood next to the Impala, shifting from foot to foot, growing more restless. Castiel took note of it and quickly grabbed Sam’s bag before taking Sam’s hand in his and pulling him towards the little boy’s nursery.

“Daddy.” Sam whined just as Castiel closed the door.

“I know baby, let’s get you out of those clothes and into something nicer.” Castiel said as he picked the boy up, causing Sam to giggle and bury his face in Castiel’s neck. Castiel carried him over to the changing table and gently lay Sam down.

He made quick work of stripping Sam before fastening the diaper securely around him. With that done he pulled a pair of striped pants up Sam’s legs and soft pyjama top that was covered in different animals. 

“‘Ear, Daddy! ‘Ear!” Sam shouted as he pulled the top up towards him.

“Clever boy, that is a bear.” Cas praised as he picked the boy back up and offered him a pacifier. Sam opened his mouth expectantly, leaning forward in Castiel’s arms as he popped the pacifier into Sam’s mouth.

“Good boy.” He said, patting the diapered bottom before sitting in the rocking chair. Castiel had done his research and found sites that sold furniture big enough for an adult baby, baby Sam had a crib and everything else he needed.

Sam was content to lay against Castiel, snuggling in as closely as possible. 

“Buzz?” Sam asked, raising his head to look at Castiel with those puppy dog eyes.

“Daddy’ll get him, baby boy. You want to read a story too?” Castiel grinned when Sam nodded his head up and down quickly.

“Okay, okay. You wait here then. I’ll be right back.” With that Castiel stood and made his way over to the crib to get the stuffed bee, he grabbed a children’s book too before wincing. Castiel’s nipple had begun to leak and he couldn’t help but hiss slightly as it rubbed against his shirt.

-

-

-

Sam was in his head space but still aware of the world, not having enough time to fully let himself sink yet. He was snapped out of the floaty feeling that he got when he was sinking into little space when he heard Castiel hiss in pain.

“Cas?” Sam prompted, he tried to stand but felt uncoordinated. Castiel turned to him and Sam’s eyes were drawn to a wet spot on his shirt. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Castiel questioningly. With that, Castiel sighed before making his way over to Sam. He sat back down on the rocking chair, pulling Sam close and handing him the bee.

“Remember when we were researching counter spells for the witch hunt, we did?” Castiel asked causing Sam to nod. “Well, I found a spell in one of the books and well,” Castiel paused, looking away from Sam. He was terrified of what Sam was going to say. He could see the boy in his lap starting to panic, not that Sam knew why he was panicking, he was just feeding off Castiel’s emotions. 

“Daddy?” The boy prompted again. Though the word was usually reserved for Sam’s little space, big Sam did use it as well so Castiel knew he was definitely still talking to Big Sam.

“I found a spell that would allow me to breastfeed. I saw it and I, I craved it, Sam.” He rushed the words out, bringing his hand up to soothingly run through Sam’s hair. “I should have spoken to you before I did it but I was scared.”

Sam had never thought about breastfeeding from Castiel, never once had it occurred to him, but now that the option was there, he had to admit he was intrigued. Something about being able to feed directly from Cas, from his daddy, made him smile. Castiel watched the thoughts play out on Sam’s face before he smiled up at Castiel.

“Wanna try.” Sam said, his speech telling Castiel that Sam was done being Big for now and just wanted to sink fully into Little space.

“Sam,” Castiel began, wanting to make sure Big Sam made the decision based on what he wanted not because he wanted to be Little.

“‘M sure, daddy.” Sam assured as he cuddled closer to Castiel. Cas watched as his boy relaxed further into him, could physically see Big Sam let go and sink into his head space. As much as Castiel wanted to try and feed his little boy right now, he picked up the book and began reading. Wanting to make sure Sam was fully in his head space. 

-

-

-

“Daddy! Daddy! Dino’aur!” Sam shouted as he thrust a stuffed dinosaur into Castiel’s hand, keeping one for himself.

“Oh no! Is the dinosaur going to eat Sam?” Castiel asked as he made the stuffed animal walk to the baby before attacking his face causing Sam to erupt into a fit of loud, care free giggles that had Castiel laughing along with him. 

Once the pair had settled down, Castiel watched as Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly before yawning. 

“Nap time, baby boy.” Cas told him as he stood up before picking Sam up and making his way into the nursery from the playroom.

“No t’ank you, daddy, ‘m not sleepy.” Sam told him as he rubbed his eye again, a small pout making its way onto the little boy’s face. Cas laughed softly before settling into the rocking chair again.

“Such a polite little boy, aren’t you?” Cas asked, causing Sam to giggle softly. The baby reached up and pulled Castiel’s tie into his mouth, something that Sam had done since the beginning. It had taken Cas a little while to figure out it meant his baby was hungry. 

This was it then. 

Gently Castiel took the tie out of Sam’s mouth, causing the boy to let out a displeased whine.

“I know baby, Daddy’s mean.” He said, tone serious making Sam giggle as shake his head, as he moved to take his tie off, shifting out of his trench coat and blazer as he did. “But Daddy’s got a treat for you.” 

“Treat?” Sam questioned, eyes wide with curiosity.

“Yes baby, you want to try some of Daddy’s milk before nap time?” Cas question as he shifted Sam so he could comfortably feed him.

“Daddy’s ‘ilk! Daddy’s!” Castiel couldn’t help but smile down at Sam, running a finger across his cheek gently before he unbuttoned his shirt and moved it to the side. 

“C’mere then baby.” Castiel guided Sam onto his nipple and directed Sam to suck like he did with his bottles.

It took a moment for Sam to latch onto the nipple but once he did, he suckled the nipple into his mouth and Castiel gasped as he felt the milk flow from his nipple and into Sam’s mouth. Once Sam realised that there was milk coming out of his daddy, he greedily suckled the nipple, happy little snuffles coming from the baby as he did so.

Sam brought his hand up to rest on Castiel’s slightly enlarged breast as he continued to suckle. Castiel looked down, frozen in awe as his little boy fed from him. It was more incredible than he ever thought it would be. The feeling of Sam suckling his nipple, feeling the milk flow freely, knowing he was providing for his baby who seemed so content. The feeling was one Castiel had never experienced but he knew he didn’t want it to end.

Sam opened his eyes as he continued drinking from his daddy and Castiel ran his thumb against the boy’s cheek, cooing as he did. Castiel had never seen Sam, Big or Little, look more content in his life. He looked so at home latched against Castiel’s chest. 

Sam felt safe as he was cradled against his daddy, his daddy looking down at him and playing with his hair whilst he drank. He could feel his eyes growing heavier and the pauses in between each suckle grew longer until the boy was asleep. 

Castiel let Sam stay against his chest, suckling in his sleep, before he knew he had to put him in the crib. He was gentle as he dislodged the boy from him, smiling down as Sam whined in his sleep, his mouth opening as he tried to find the nipple again. Castiel was quick to put a pacifier in Sam’s awaiting mouth before carefully standing and placing the boy in the crib, Buzz tucked against him as he placed the blanket over him.

He stood by the crib for longer than he’d care to admit, just watching his baby boy who had never seemed more at peace.

-

-

-

It was hard to say who loved breastfeeding more. Castiel adored the way Sam looked, latched onto his nipple and Sam had never felt safer than he did wrapped in his Daddy’s arms suckling away.

Breastfeeding became a normal part of their life when Sam was in his Little Space. Every nap and bed time Sam could be found greedily drinking Castiel’s milk, Buzz clutched in one hand as his other hand rested against the enlarged breast. 

The change in Sam had been noticed by everyone, Dean wanted to know what had gotten his brother so relaxed and happy but Sam just smiled at Castiel and that was enough for Dean to know that whatever was happening with his brother and best friend was good for both of them. 

The pair had been age playing for near on a year now and Sam was so dependent on Castiel, he loved his daddy and any spare moment they had they could be found in Sam’s playroom or nursery. Some nights Castiel caved and let Sam sleep in his room with him, not that Castiel needed the sleep but it was nice to do sometimes. More than one morning Castiel had woken up to the baby helping himself to Castiel’s milk, giggling as his Daddy pretended to be grumpy with him. 

The relationship Castiel and Sam shared outside of little space had grown too. Castiel had practically taken the role of being Sam’s Daddy full time now, which Sam loved. He was getting the affection he craved and felt safe most of the time. The pair could be found cuddling together, Sam even sleeping in the same bed as Cas when he wasn’t little, finding comfort in his daddy all the time. The pair were closer than ever and both were visibly happier. 

  
  



End file.
